


Esoteric: Audacity

by Quintessa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessa/pseuds/Quintessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The area was wiped clean with alcohol; not necessary but a precaution. A pinch of the skin. The needle drew closer and closer. Blue eyes watching him like a hawk, the doctor paused abruptly. Old habits die hard. Seconds ticked by, there was no movement. Hojo grinned.</p><p>“Mr President, you have seem to have forgotten.” Hojo adjusted his glasses, still holding the needle inches away from drying skin. “I am not much different from Sephiroth; in fact I am the one that trained him!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pentobarbitone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> This is my first time posting my writing online so this is a wild ride already. Let me know if anything is OOC please. Characters and relationships will be added as the story progresses. Length of chapters will increase as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Filed under (Class):** Barbiturate (B)

 **When is it used:** Execution (United States), Euthanasia, short term Anti-convulsant, a sedative, pre-anaesthetics and insomnia.

 **Side effects** : Allergic reactions i.e. swelling of lips, face, tongue etc. Bradycardia, nausea, memory loss, vomiting and so on. High dosages leads to death.

 **Other names:** Pentobarbital, Nembutal (brand name).

 **Ways administered:** Intramuscular injection and intravenously.

* * *

 

The snap of medical gloves scared the living daylights out of Reginald Shinra. It has been 4 years and Reginald never could get used to this. He still was not used to his monotone and abrupt attitude. ‘ _I should not complain, without him I would be dead years ago_ ,’ Reginald concluded; his doctor was the best of the best.

“You need to relax Mr President, otherwise this will hurt more than it needs to be.” Reginald took a few deep breaths then nodded. In the corner of his eye, he could see his doctor preparing the medication. Reginald repeatedly clenched and relaxed his sweaty palms. His shirt was rolled up and a small section of his arm was wiped clean with sterile alcohol.

"Would you like something to drink, doctor? You look awfully parched," Sephiroth blinked slowly and released a slow breath as his concentration was broken. Jade eyes briefly flicked to the two bottles of water then back to the president.

“No thank you.” It was probably filled with alcohol again.

“Then do hurry up, injections do make me incredibly nervous!” There was silence as Sephiroth knelt down; he knew very well that the president wasn’t going to stand unnecessarily. He won’t even take his medication by himself unless he has his personal doctor or his son. Unfortunately, Sephiroth had the privilege of being the said doctor.  With medical precision, Sephiroth plunged the needle into pale skin. The doctor ignored the quiet wince opting to focus on the medication slowly disappearing from the syringe. Once finished, the silver haired doctor immediately placed the needle in the sharps bin and stood up.

“I have increased the dose of the Diazepam because you have developed a tolerance to the recent dosage very quickly. I have written everything in the notes if you have any questions-” President Shinra waved him away mid-sentence, taking a large swig from the bottle that was most empty.

“If this stops working just get me a new one like you always do. You are the best of the best and you haven’t failed me yet. Your father must be proud!” Laughed the president. Sephiroth resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he removed his gloves. Yes; this was the same father that kept tabs on everyone he spoke to and everything he did. However, it had gotten to a point where Sephiroth did not see it as a nuisance anymore considering Hojo was hardly around now.

“You’ve finished already?” Asked Reginald, he cautiously watched Sephiroth pack away his equipment and lock away his medication.

“Yes,” came a quiet reply. “I have said everything that has needed to be said so I will show myself out.”

“One moment Sephiroth,” The president said, clambering out of his chair. He grabbed Sephiroth’s cold hands and looked him in the eye. “Is everything okay?”

Jade eyes blinked at the sincerity, however, it was not long before the president started chortling; the first thing Sephiroth thought of was a pig. Vile.

“I may be old but I am not stupid boy, you are far too young to look so damn miserable.”

“Rest assured everything is well,” came a rehearsed answer.

“Very well, see you tomorrow,” Reginald shrugged and waved him away once again. Sephiroth stiffly nodded and turned to leave. Sephiroth ignored the Turks standing outside the door. The nosy maids were easy to avoid but their curious stares were not. At least the blonde teen with the casually dressed Turk pretended to mind their own business.

~*~

_'What did he know?'_

Silence echoed in the lone manor, it used to be filled with life and joy. Ever since Gast passed away Sephiroth had come to loathe this place day by day, year by year. Everyone was allowed to leave but him. His beloved prison.

The 27 year old man steadied the whiskey glass, taking small sips attempting; to savour the taste and the burning sensation that lingered at the back of his throat. The mako in his system would not allow him to get drunk. But the burn felt good. ‘ _This is pathetic_ ,’ yet Sephiroth made no attempt to stop. He straightened himself, allowing his head to lull back trying to enjoy the fading buzz. The discolouration of the walls from the paintings still remained after so many years. The large fireplace had barely been touched since the last party which was 7 years ago. Sephiroth hated this place yet it was the only part of the manor that felt homely.

Setting down the whiskey bottle, the doctor caught sight of his reflection in the glass table. He paused, studying his facial features, tracing the outline of his nose, his lips. He knew he looked different but that wasn’t his fault. There were times he wished he had natural features. Gast said that he looked a lot like his mother and that made him curious. Sephiroth was sure that his mother would be less than pleased to see a light glow in his jade eyes. Regardless, his father was so pleased on discovering the correct dosage. Nothing substantial that would result in Mako poisoning, but it was certainly enough to achieve the desired result. Sephiroth understood the breakthrough but did not see the point of drawing media attention to it. Prodigy or not.

_Far too young to look so miserable._

_So emotionless._

_Do you think he is happy?_

Sephiroth disregarded those comments; unnecessary gossip, no matter how true they were. Hojo made it clear to Sephiroth when he was younger that he didn’t need friends. He was right, they all left. Sephiroth even tried to make contact but as usual, he was denied. Perhaps it was time for him to stop. Hojo was right, they did not care about him. They just used him and left. Sephiroth refrained from sighing; this was pathetic. If he managed to cope all these years, why the sudden feeling now? This was ridiculous, he ought to exercise. Rigorous physical training was better than mindless wallowing.


	2. Dexamethasone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW IT IS 4AM.  
> Assignments will forever be the bane of my existence because of this I will update when I can. Thank you for your patience.  
>    
> Enjoy!

  **Filed under (Class):** Glucocorticosteroid (POM)

 **When is it used:** inflammatory and autoimmune conditions. Nausea and vomiting with chemotherapy, cerebral oedema associated with malignancy, Pregnancy and bacterial meningitis.

 **Side effects:** Diabetes, osteoporosis, proximal myopathy, suppression in growth (children), Immunosuppression, Adrenal suppression, Psychiatric reactions. Withdrawal effects.

 **Other names:** N/A

 **Ways administered:** Orally (solution or tablets), Intramuscular and intravenously.

* * *

 

_Beep, beep, beeeep._

An elegant finger reached out of warm depths to hit the snooze button. A few more moments of peace.

 _Beeep, beeep. BEEEEEP!_ Sephiroth grunted, blindly feeling around for his alarm with no avail. He stilled for a moment. Then with one last attempt, the alarm clock slid off the bedside table.

_Smash!_

~*~

Sephiroth was glad to be back at work; even if it was for a study day. Days off allowed Sephiroth to dwell, he had nothing to do. Yes, there were times he did value having a piece of mind but that was not very often. Sephiroth yearned for his normal routine to be shaken up, but not too much.

Rolling on his side, Sephiroth faced the window. The darkened skies remained overcast. Winter was still here and He really needed a new scarf and gloves. The ones Aerith gave him were becoming a little worn. Feeling for his phone Sephiroth glanced at the time. _5:30am_. He could spare a few minutes of his morning routine to retain some sanity before starting the day.

He skimmed the independent app for Wutai news. ' _Breaking news! Mako poisoning reaches a new high! President claims to make a speech later on today._ ' Now that was nothing new, Hollander's 'experiments' are causing too much of a scene. Wutai is catching on. They will cling to anything they can get their hands on to make Shinra look bad. Then again did Shinra have the right to censor the life out of everything; not really, no one had the strength to oppose Shinra. The President was more concerned with his private life and social issues underneath the table, Wutai might actually have some leverage if they got a hold of this information.

Sephiroth grimaced and switched to Shrina news. He liked to flick between the two. The contrasting stories were ridiculous; it was hard to tell what to believe unless you worked for Shinra. ' _More applicants are eligible for Shrina's medical programme_!' The doctor rolled his eyes, Shinra's medical programme is brutal and vigorous. Those medical students did not know what they were getting themselves into. Most dropouts occur within the first 6 months. The newly medical students worshiped him as some sort of god, something to aspire to. Luckily that did not last long.

Regardless, many of them were phased out. To those that did make it, their faces were worn and they lacked the ‘sparkle’ in their eyes. Not that Sephiroth could blame them. The accelerated programme was far worse and there were a lot of questionable ethics involved. With Hojo who was still head of the medical and science department. He was glad to pick the medical field instead of the army.

  
 _5:45am_. Sephiroth sighed. An update course is not something he could miss when everyone was expecting him there. He had to set an example.

 

~*~

 _6:30am_ and it was still dark, Angeal pulled his coat around himself a little tighter. He couldn’t wait for spring, the winter weather always brought down his mood. Rounding the corner, Angeal pulled out his keys to his rehabilitation centre, courtesy of Shinra. One of the few things the company had done right these days.

Speaking of Shinra, Angeal regretfully had to skip a study course today. He could hear Lazard and Genesis already. Still, he was positive that he had taken the course before. Lazard was only making him go because of Genesis’ recent behaviour. The junior doctors can survive without him for one day, his patients needed him. So when Angeal found his student standing at the entrance of the rehab centre doing squats, it was times like this Angeal wished he had coffee this morning. It was far too early.  
“Good morning Angeal!” said Zack. Angeal sighed. At least he was on time; he was either extremely early or catastrophically late.

“Zack, you are an hour early.”

“I know! I fell asleep really early like at 6pm. Can you imagine?” It was times like this Angeal began his mental list for the day. It was beyond him how Zack could be so awake in the mornings, patients could barely keep up. “And here I am. Earth to Angeal?” The consultant blinked.  “You really need to stop spacing out.” Zack finished his last squat. Angeal shook his head and paused.

"Wait, shouldn’t you be at the study course?" Zack was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet; he sheepishly scratched his head. "Zack! These courses are important! You can’t simply skip them because you feel like it!"  
"It isn’t because I feel like it! You saw how everyone was yesterday after the cardiac arrest." Angeal narrowed his eyes before sighing; the boy was very smart when he wanted to be.

"Don’t do it again Zack, otherwise if you are not careful you will run yourself ragged.” Zack said nothing as Angeal unlocked the door and let them both in. Angeal felt he had already reached his daily sigh limit. “I won’t mention this to the director. I’m sure he will let this one slide.”

"Alright Angeal! You are the best, I won’t skip anymore promise."

"Stop fumbling and help me set up the equipment," came a grumble. Zack let out a whoop and dived into the store cupboard, dragging out 5 blood pressure machines. Angeal shook his head and began checking the crash trolley.

”Are we going to work with Spike today?”  
"We might, but that depends on who we have today."  
"I hope so, I need to ask him if he wants to meet up this weekend. He is a trainee mechanic so he will probably be free-”

"Zack you are aware that you cannot become friends with patients outside work."

"He’s your patient, I’m just an innocent student."  
"Then as an 'innocent' student how do you know he is a trainee mechanic and the same age as you?" Zack opened his mouth but no sound came out. He opted to run into the store cupboard again. Angeal smirked, single-handedly picking up a medicine ball and throwing it at Zack.

~*~

Sephiroth glanced at the clock; _8:58am_. The conference room was almost full barring 5 to 6 seats. Sephiroth proudly sat in the panel alongside Director Lazard. Judging by how the room was set out, sephiroth concluded he would not be doing much. The junior doctors were facing the screen whilst he and Lazard were shoved to the side. Sephiroth overlooked the papers of today’s programme and as he had predicted he had completed this course already. He was just here for the junior doctors. He had seen a majority of them although there were a few new faces in the crowd.

 _9:00am_. Lazard announced the usual introduction while Sephiroth tried his best not to look bored. At least Lazard had reassured him he didn’t need to speak today. The lights were dimmed as the boring presentation started. However Sephiroth’s eyes had a faint glow of course; only the elite get the glow. 10 minutes had passed and the last few stragglers floated in but there were still a few empty seats. Trying to keep himself busy, Sephiroth decided to observe the doctors in the room. Some were listening intently while others were already asleep.

An hour passed and Sephiroth was on the verge of falling asleep. That's when he saw it, a flash of familiar blue and they glowed. Sephiroth stared straight back; unblinking. Hojo always told him that was a weird habit that he needed to stop. Azure eyes widened in the dark then narrowed dangerously. Sephiroth almost snorted, there was no point in sleeping now.

 _10:30am_. The lights were eventually brightened and Sephiroth was greeted with a face he had missed.

“We will meet back here at 11. Go stretch your legs and grab a coffee.”  A few inappropriate cheers, applause resonated in the room, “If you have any questions feel free to ask me or the consultants present-” Lazard gave up when he saw the stampede dashing to the door. He sighed, it felt like he was teaching in high school again. At least a few stayed behind; the director turned to Sephiroth only to find he was also missing.

It was now or never, Sephiroth swiftly left the panel to hunt down his prey. Ignoring the fawning junior doctors, Sephiroth made a beeline for the redhead. The shorter man just dismissed 3 junior doctors with an annoyed expression. He huffed, adjusting his cuff links on his grey suit before turning around with a haughty expression. His eyes laid on Sephiroth.

"Genesis?" The younger doctor couldn’t get any more words out before a flurry of emotions swept across Genesis’s face. Sephiroth could never forget the extent and variation of Genesis’s mood.

"Sephiroth, my friend, who else could it be?" Azure eyes, now containing mako still held a small sparkle. It was an otherworldly sight.

"What are you doing here?"   _Get a hold of yourself._

"The same reason why you are here," Sephrioth blinked; bemused.  Genesis shook his head and crossed his arms.  "Sephiroth, some things never change," a warm smile graced the redhead’s lips. His features had matured, Auburn hair still short but longer than his childhood years.

”I am assuming you have completed this course, shall we move along?” Sephiroth nodded, side glancing at a busy Lazard.

"Do you know anywhere?"

"Shinra is a big place, I’m sure we can find somewhere away from prying eyes."  Genesis scanned the room one last time before gliding out the door. Taking one last look at Lazard, Sephiroth followed his gut instinct. ****

It didn’t take much for Sephiroth to catch up, Genesis still wasn’t that much taller in his heeled boots. It was beyond Sephiroth how Genesis got away with those shoes, but he doubted anyone had the guts to say anything.

“This isn’t my usual attire, I had to wear a suit for today.”

“Was you playing with fire again?”

“I did no such thing,” but the indignant look on Genesis’s face said otherwise. Tension was thick as they wandered through Shinra’s empty corridors, to the point Sephiroth was beginning to find it stifling.

“How long have you been in Midgar?”

“As a permanent resident? 9 years. I travel a lot; I’ve only been back for a week now.” Sephiroth nodded, that explained a few things.

“So you are the well known cardiothoracic surgeon.” 

"Cardiac is more of my forte.”

"Impressive."

"Thank you," said the redhead. It was odd hearing Genesis being so humble. "How is it being the president’s lapdog?" On second thought Sephiroth took that back.

"Mind numbing."

“Even tending to the needy rich?”

“Some are tolerable, but most are unbearable. I should have become an anaesthetist or a surgeon like yourself.” Genesis innocently shrugged his shoulders. A shadow caught his eye, the redhead halted and looked back. Sephiroth kept walking, choosing to focus on the present matter. It was good to see Genesis was still very much the same. Almost. Yet something was missing but Sephiroth couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

“Are the Turks always this persistent?”

“The president has been paranoid lately.”

“Fantastic. Do you know anywhere that isn’t infested?”

“My office,” the surgeon rolled his eyes but didn’t complain. So when Genesis grabbed his arm and pulled him into the stairwell; Sephiroth almost walked away.

Almost.

“What are you-” Genesis shushed Sephiroth. They both kept quiet until two shadows walked passed. The fading footsteps allowed the two men to relax but only for a moment.

“This is ridiculous, we should just go to the other side of the building and get-”

“So you rather have the suits watching our every move?!”

Sephiroth reminded himself to calm down when faced with such rage, even if it was just turks. It wasn’t until Genesis stepped back that he realised how close they were to each other. Genesis loosened his tie and immediately headed for the stairs.

“Since taking the elevator isn’t an option, how about we have a race to your office?"

"You are aware that is 33 floors." said Sephiroth, he pushed off the wall to follow. Genesis stopped at the top of the first set of stairs and glanced over his shoulder.

"Well then, it is time to put that mako in your system to good use," he said and dashed off. Sephiroth stood there speechless. He was not the type to back down from a challenge but hearing Genesis laughter echo throughout the stairwell... It wasn’t an opportunity he could pass up, considering Genesis had neglected to fulfil his side of the bet years ago.

 


	3. Spironolactone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual fight for coffee and suspicious favours.

**Filed under** (Class): diuretic (POM)

 **When is it used** : oedema in moderate to severe heart failure and cirrhosis of the liver

 **Side effects** : gastro-intestinal disturbances, confusion, drowsiness, dizziness, breast pain, menstrual disturbances, changes in libido, electrolyte disturbances, acute renal failure, thrombocytopenia, leg cramps, alopecia etc.

 **Other names** : Spiro, Aldactone (brand name)

 **Ways administered** : Orally (tablets and solution.)

* * *

The smell of freshly brewed coffee was always welcoming to Sephiroth first thing in the morning despite having 3 cups before leaving home. Sephiroth was glad that Shinra was a big place, it was easier for him to blend into the background get his coffee and do his work in peace. At exactly 7:35am Sephiroth power walked into the staff canteen, he politely greet the Renal consultant and any nurses that have been released early from their dreaded night shift. His mood turn sour when he saw the length of the coffee queue as well as the occupants. Someone orthopaedics team was arguing with two members of the resuscitation team. The barista looked terrified and had every right to do so. Sephiroth blinked when Genesis shuffled into the canteen and joined the end of the coffee queue. Was his eyes still closed?

Sephiroth could feel a headache approaching the director had a stern talk with the pair for their little stunt they pulled 2 weeks ago, more so Genesis than Sephiroth. He didn’t impose any sanctions as they have both attended that study day already and it was just ‘improving both of their social skills’. Sephiroth snorted at the memory and made a beeline to the abused coffee machine, it wasn’t the same when as baristas made it but it will suffice. A senior nurse was in front rummaging through her bag, she glanced back and smiled.

“Good morning Leila.”

“Morning Sephiroth, Minvera is showering us in gifts today,” she said half gestured to the heated argument. Sephiroth glanced back once again just to catch someone walking past accidentally nudged Genesis scaring him to death. It was going to be a long day. “Don’t remind me.” “Go in front of me, it is going to take me a while to find my bloody change,” she said picking out the the change from the purse. The senior nurse moved aside allowing Sephiroth to access the coffee machine.

“Let me get you coffee,” Leila halted and looked up curiously, Sephiroth hesitated. “As thanks for watching out for me.” Leila shushed him and insisted that wasn’t necessary. Yet Sephiroth felt obliged to she was one of the few nurses that has had mako treatments and was still around. Back in Sephiroth’s junior days she would spot or fixed his mistakes before Hojo came to inspect. She saved him and patients from so many near deaths. Leila accepted her free coffee with a smile after that explanation she couldn’t refuse, Sephiroth quickly made his own. He had been in the canteen long enough. Leila stopped him for making a getaway.

“You better sort him out before he cuts someone, like last time,” she nodded over to Genesis who looked like he was going to murder everyone in the queue. Sephiroth looked at her in despair, it was 7:46am. He just wanted to return to his office to start the day at 8am, sharp. Leila furrowed her eyebrows, “don’t give me that look, I saw you two sneaking around B side like you are trying to hide from Turks. Come on now, get to it.” Leila patted him on the arm before whistling out the canteen, it felt like Sephiroth had just been double crossed. He took a deep breath and marched onwards.

 _15 awful minutes later_.

Genesis was happily sipping his first coffee of the day, Sephiroth was on his sixth. At least conversation was kept light, superficial and one sided for tension sake; mainly Genesis indulge in patient and colleague gossip. Finally getting to the 47th floor, Sephiroth mumbled a curt morning to his receptionists who were raising their eyebrows at Sephiroth’s friend in scrubs. The general practitioner made no indication of answering their nosy questions. With a quick thank you, Sephiroth grabbed his list of patients from Gertrude and dived into his office. Genesis trailed behind him, texting furiously. Sephiroth sat at his desk and inspected his patient list; that migraine never did go away but at least there was silence. He didn’t notice Genesis peering over his shoulder.

“Oh, you got Sullivan this time. If you are going to refer him to me, then there is no point. He is not going to turn up to my clinic after last time. Send him to my colleagues, they need something to experiment with,” he trailed off and squirted at the paper. “Wait, you can’t be serious,” Sephiroth tried to move away but Genesis snatched the sheet and held it close to his face. Sephiroth started up his computer. “Heidegger!”

Sephiroth patiently waited for Genesis to get the laughter out of his system. From another person’s perspective this was a comical situation as director of infection control and overseer of newly qualified consultants, Heidegger graded the exams and he was a harsh marker. If he didn’t like the doctor then they were not becoming a consultant, no matter how much begging was involved. After that ordeal no one wants to see Heidegger ever again; even the nurses avoided him.

“This isn’t a laughing matter.”

“What in Gaia’s name did you do to earn such an ‘appointment’?” Heidegger was unpleasant and disgusting; all the consultants had a least one hair raising story. Sephiroth grimaced, he had a handful. He was sure Genesis had 3 and the current endocrine consultant had at least 9. It was beyond Sephiroth how Heidegger can hold such a position.

“This isn’t something I can control.”

“Sounds like your fellow colleagues are leaving you to fend for yourself. This is the reason why I did not become a general practitioner, the only time I have to speak to the public is before and after the knife. Oh and Clinic.” Sephiroth half listened and typed on auto pilot, he had exhausted all his connections and he didn’t like asking for favours but this was dire situation.

“Genesis are you free after 5:30pm today?” Again with the rapid emotions that Sephiroth didn’t understand, Genesis’s anger was replaced a thoughtful expression.

“If my last patient goes well, I should be free,” said Genesis tapping his chin. He made a quiet ‘oh’ and smirked. “You want me to bail you out of your last appointment for today?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth didn’t dare look at Genesis, he could feel the smugness. “How about we make a deal?” There was no laughter, Genesis propped himself on the desk and draped himself on the edge of the screen. Sephiroth stopped typing; Genesis smiled, resting his head in his hand.

“I should finish around 5pm give or take half an hour. I’ll come and rescue you. If only you let me come on one of your home visits.” Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, Genesis continued. “I need to see an old patient, I heard Mrs Petrova’s medication is not effective and we don’t need her coming back.” Sephiroth stared, he paid no attention to the rules being bent, it wasn’t uncommon for consultants to pass through patients houses. It was easier with the calibre of patients he and Genesis were seeing. They were essential to Shinra.

“Any day? Don’t you have work?”

“There is more than one heart surgeon. They are just not as good as me. They can cover, this is more important.” Genesis leaned forward, “So do we have a deal?” Sephiroth couldn’t rid the feeling of being unnerved regardless he could endure the request just to get out of this mess.

“Deal,” Genesis smiled, It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“Wow Seph, you are giving me the chance to be the hero? I didn’t know you could be so generous.” Genesis grinned as Sephiroth tapped the keys a little harder.

~*~

6:19pm. Sephiroth never hated Genesis so much as the time he was left stranded in the water well back in Barnora. That is a tad exaggerated but he was this feeling of annoyance was fairly similar. He didn’t understand why he bothered himself with Genesis, the man clearly had his own agendas.

His team had paperwork up to their eyeballs and there was the fear of getting reported by Heidegger; not like that phased his receptionist. They can hold their own in battle. However this time they cannot save him from this appointment.

Sephiroth sighed, There was a more obvious solution to this situation. He could just leave, there was nothing stopping him. The most of he would get is a slap on the wrist. Yet That little nagging voice at the back of his mind; the sense of duty and medical code that Hojo had beaten into him. It came with the job. Yes, he still hated Genesis.

 ~*~

 _Earlier_.

Twilight was beginning to set in, honestly it was difficult to tell with the smog smothering Midgar’s skies. Angeal tapped his pen on the desk. He was really stuck here doing paperwork that could be done tomorrow and avoiding a date orchestrated by Zack. He did apologise to his date in advance and they were equally flustered at Zack’s antics. They agreed to meet up another time when they weren’t being scrutinized.

"See you later Angeal!" Angeal looked away from the window and just spotted a nurse drift past office, they reminded him of ghosts. His attention was drawn back to the present by a quiet farewell from a long term patient.

"Goodbye Cloud,” Angeal said smiling, he turned to his student with a scrowl. “Zack have you finished all your notes?”

“Notes have been filled out, recorded and uploaded,” Zack said zipping up his coat and getting tangled in his scarf. “I have worked consistently from 3:30pm to 6pm. So I think it is fair that I deserve some fun on this fine night. If you get what I mean,” drawled Zack. Angeal couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow when Cloud and Zack fistbumped. Didn’t Zack have a girlfriend?

“Well I'm just going to watch you get plastered," said Cloud grinning.

"Wait wait, buddy why can't you drink?" Cloud rolled his eyes at Zack's existential crisis.

"Meds remember?"

"Oh yeah, well you can watch me get drunk!” It took all of Odin’s strength for Cloud to refrain from making a comment. Zack stuck a woolly hat on his head, he said it was to maintain his hairstyle. Cloud just nodded for the sake of his brain cells Cloud didn’t question any more as Zack had a habit of turning the conversation onto him. He didn’t know how Angeal did it. There was a low buzz and Angeal excused himself. He pulled out his personal phone, Zack mouthed date, Cloud grinned. Angeal made a noise, a large frown plastered across his face.

"I guess Angeal's date is playing hard to get again," whispered Cloud jerking his thumb at Angeal who was mumbling something about texting during surgery.

 "Zack can you do one small favour for me? Could you collect a friend from the 47th floor and bring him here?" Zack and Cloud looked at each other.

"I don't know Angeal, Cloud and I need to head off. You know, important business and stuff."

“My friend is a very renowned person, he will enhance your clinical skills and help you choose your speciality.”

"Keep going." Zack hummed stroking his imaginary bread.

"I will sign you off for next Week.” Zack made an unsure sound and continued to zip up his coat. Cloud shifted his weight onto his 'good' leg. "You can bring Cloud with you," Angeal said exasperated.

"Awesome! You are the best Angeal," Zack went to hug Angeal but his mentor was not having. The older man remained impassive and held out his ID tag. Zack took advantage of the silence, he grabbed the ID tag and zoomed away dragging a limping Cloud with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I've been balancing exams and illness these last few months please bear with me. I realise chapter 2 was pretty sloppy and I've done some light editing (nothing substantial that requires rereading.) Also I am very beta-less.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
